Due to frequent bleaching, permanent and dyeing, but also due to frequent washing of hair with degreased tensides, a damage of the hair structure occurs. The hair becomes brittle and it loses its luster. Furthermore, the hair is electrostatically charged during combing and the roughened hair surface causes felting as well as knotting of the hair. Thereby, the combing is made more difficult.
Therefore, hair treatment agents with a combing improvement and managing effect have obtained a considerable importance. Such agents are distributed in the still wet hair after hair washing, for example, frequently in form of a clear managing rinse, but also in form of an emulsion as so-called creme rinses, which one will let act for a few minutes or up to an hour and thereafter rinsing it with water.
As active substances for improving the hair structure mainly cationic tensides are used, in particular, quaternary ammonium compounds, like cetyltrimethylammonium chloride in combination with different wax like additives, as for example, petroleum jelly, fat alcohols and fat acid esters.
However, hair treatment agents on the basis of the aforementioned conditioning active substances only show sufficient results when treating dry and brittle hair. They are less well suitable for the treatment of quickly refattening hair, since due to its use the naturally refattening of the hair is still increased, whereby the stability of the hair style is impaired.
The causes of the severe refattening of the hair are, on the one hand, the residues of the hair treatment agent which remain in the hair after rinsing and, on the other hand, the cationic emulsifiers contained in these agents. The cationic emulsifiers which are adsorbed by the hair cause a hydrophobation of the hair surface, whereby the secretions of the sebaceous gland can more quickly distribute in the hair. Moreover, the cationic emulsifiers do not permit a working into any of the shampoos ir hair dye agents, for example, because of their incompatability with anionic tensides in hair treatment agents with a content of these tensides.